Spoofs
Here are some Movie/TV spoofs I'm making... *Daphne White and the Seven Pets *Brothernocchio *Fantasia (FGRForever Style) *Fantasia 2000 (FGRForever Style) *Pipsqueak (Dumbo) *Ryan (Bambi) *Ryan 2 (Bambi 2) *Lolarella *Lolarella II: Dreams Come True *Lolarella III: A Twist in Time *Lolarella (2015) *Eliza in Wild Animaland *Kovu Pan *Kovu Pan 2 Return to Never Land *Lola and the Bugs *Lola and the Bugs 2 Buster Bunny's Adventure *Sleeping Fox *101 Dragons *101 Dragons 2 Spike's London Adventure *The Sword in the Stone (FGRForever Style) *The Wild Book *The Wild Book 2 *The Wild Book (2016) *The Aristo-Ducks *Bedknobs & Broomsticks (FGRForever Style) *Diego Hood *Magilla Gorilla (Winnie the Pooh) *The Rescuers (FGRForever Style) *The Rescuers Down Under (FGRForever Style) *Nemo's Shark (Pete's Dragon) *Nemo's Shark (2016) (Pete's Dragon (2016)) *The Fish and the Frog (The Fox and the Hound) *The Fish and the Frog 2 (The Fox and the Hound 2) *The Black Cauldron (FGRForever Animal Style) *The Great Penguin Detective *The Brave Little Macaw *Who Framed Spike the Dragon? *Skippy Squirrel & Company *The Little Ant *The Little Ant 2 Return to the Sea *The Little Ant 3 Atta's Beginning *Beauty and the Lucario *Beauty and the Lucario 2 The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Lucario 3 Kim's Magical World *Beauty and the Lucario (2017) *Hortonladdin *Hortonladdin 2 The Return of Makunga *Hortonladdin 3 The King of Thieves *Homeward Bound (FGRForever Style) *Homeward Bound 2 Lost in San Francisco (FGRForever Style) *The Nightmare Before Danny's Christmas *The Bug King *The Bug King 2 Flik's Colony *The Bug King 1 1/2 *The Pooh Bear Clause *The Pooh Bear Clause 2 *The Pooh Bear Clause 3 The Escape Clause *An Alex Movie *An Extremely Alex Movie *Cindyhontas *Cindyhontas II: Journey to a new World *Toon Animal Character Story *Toon Animal Character Story 2 *Toon Animal Character Story 3 *Timmy and the Giant Peach *The Gorilla of Notre Dame *The Gorilla of Notre Dame 2 *Flikcules *Bunearlan *Bunearlan II *A Farm Animal's Life *Herczan *Herczan II *Quadraped (Dinosaur) *The Beaver's New Groove *The Beaver's New Groove 2 Rocky's New Groove *Atlantis the Lost Empire (FGRForever Animal Style) *Atlantis II: Tod's Return *Toon Animals Inc *Toon Animals University *Mabel & Elmo (Lilo & Stitch) *Mabel & Elmo II: Elmo Has a Glitch (Lilo & Stitch II: Stitch Has a Glitch) *Finding Edmond *Brother Bunny *Home on the Range (FGRForever Style) *The Incredi-Ponies *Buster Bunny (Chicken Little) *The Wild (FGRForever Style) *Wild Animals (Cars) *Wild Animals 2 (Cars 2) *Wild Animals 3 (Cars 3) *Pet Animals (Planes) *Pet Animals 2 Fire and Rescue (Planes 2 Fire and Rescue) *High School Musical (FGRForever Animal Style) *High School Musical (FGRForever Human Style) *FIshatouille *Enchanted (FGRForever Style) *TWEE-T (WALL-E) *Bugs (Bolt) *Up (FGRForever Style) *The Chinese Princess and the Panther *Tangled (FGRForever Style) *Brave (FGRForever Animal Style) *Wreck-It-Pooh *Frozen (FGRForever Animal Style) *Frozen (FGRForever Human Style) *Big Animal Hero 6 (FGRForever Version) *Inside Out (FGRForever Style) *The Good Bear *The Animated Characters (Muppets) *The Animated Christmas Carol *Animated Treasure Island *Animated Characters From Space *Animated Characters Most Wanted *Gay Purr-ee (FGRForever Style) *Garfield & Scrappy (Tom & Jerry) The Movie *Jungle Cats Don't Dance *Quest for Camelot (FGRForever Animal Style) *The Mammal Bully *Happy Feet (FGRForever Style) *Space Jam (FGRForever Style) *Characters Back in Action *Jungle Animals & Forest Animals (Cats & Dogs) *The Secret of Nimh (FGRForever Style) *The Secret of Nimh II: Gnatty to the Rescue *A Jungle Tail *A Jungle Tail 2 Bagheera Goes West *A Jungle Tail 3 The Treasure of Manhattan Island *A Jungle Tail 4 The Mystery of the Night Monster *The Land Before Time (FGRForever Style) *The Land Before Time sequels (FGRForever Style) *All Sea Creatures Go To Heaven *All Sea Creatures Go To Heaven 2 *An All Sea Creatures Christmas Carol *Rock-A-Beaver *A Hunchback in Central Park *Whisperlina *Infernape (Shrek) *Infernape 2 (Shrek 2) *Infernape The Third (Shrek The Third) *Infernape Forever After (Shrek Forever After) *The Panther Prince of Egypt *Humanz (Antz) *Z & Flik's Road to El Dorado *Horton Elephant of the Jungle *Monster Tale *Flushed Away (FGRForever Style) *Madagascar (FGRForever Style) *Madagascar Escape 2 Africa (FGRForever Style) *Madagascar Europe's Most Wanted (FGRForever Style) *Kung Fu Penguin *Kung Fu Penguin Secrets of the Furious Five *Kung Fu Penguin 2 *Kung Fu Penguin 3 *Home (FGRForever Style) *Pets vs Primates *How to Train Your Bear *How to Train Your Bear 2 *The Pebble and the Fox *Andiestasia *Spike the Magnificent *The Farthing Wood Fox Princess *The Farthing Wood Fox Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain *The Farthing Wood Fox Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure *Open Season (FGRForever Style) *Open Season 2 (FGRForever Style) *Open Season 3 (FGRForever Style) *Surf's Up (FGRForever Style) *Boo-Boo Little *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (FGRForever Style) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (FGRForever Style) *Hotel Transylvania (FGRForever Animal Style) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (FGRForever Animal Style) *We're Back a Disney Animal's Story *Bernard (Balto) *Bernard 2 (Balto 2) Mouse Quest *Bernard 3 (Balto 3) Wings of Change *Despicable Bunny *Despicable Bunny 2 *The Rockhopper Penguin (The Lorax)(2012) *Toon Age *Toon Age 2 The Meltdown *Toon Age 3 Dawn of the Ponies *Toon Age 4 Continental Drift *Toon Age 5 Collision Course *Woodland Animals (Robots) *Rio (FGRForever Style) *Rio 2 (FGRForever Style) *Ferngully The Last Rainforest (FGRForever Style) *Ferngully 2: The Magical Rescue (FGRForever Style) *Barnyard (FGRForever Style) *The Last Lioness *Lola's Warren (Charlotte's Web) *Lola's Warren 2 Skunk's Great Adventure *The Chip n Dale Bob ChipmunkPants Movie *Hoodwinked (FGRForever Style) *Hoodwinked 2 Hood vs Evil (FGRForever Style) *Daphne White's Happily Ever After *Simba the Snow-Lion *Niko the Red Nosed Reindeer *Bugsy Clause is Comin to Town *The Little Danville Boy *A Year Without an Incredible Clause *Christmas Is Here Again (Disney Style) *My Little Critter Friendship is Magic *My Little Critter Animation Girls *Robin the SuperFox *Total Drama (Animal Style) *Littlest Mammal Shop (2012) *Lion Bride *Tails (Casper) *Tails's Haunted Christmas *Home Alone (FGRForever Animal Style) *Home Alone 2 Lost in New York (FGRForever Animal Style) *Home Alone 3 (FGRForever Animal Style) *Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House (FGRForever Animal Style) *Home Alone 5: The Holiday Heist (FGRForever Animal Style) *Avialae (Felidae) *The Book of Life (FGRForever Animal Style) *Animated Animals of Farthing Wood *Mammaltopia The Quest for the Ruby Sunstone *The Nut Job (FGRForever Style) *Cartoon Animal All-Stars to the Rescue *The Pagemaster (FGRForever Style)